darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема форума:Новости и объявления/@comment-9564407-20131210045807/@comment-9564407-20131210045816
• Fixed hatch data that was reverted • Fixed builder mode enemies aggressiveness. They will try and fight back if you hit them. • Remove PDM display of first story log. Will now have only Audio • Change Main menu to go direct to character create menu when it’s a new player or when there aren't any characters to select from, done the same for Worlds menu • Remove extra table which stored player last suit information. have update player and character display to read there profiles instead and to load the last Suit information from the players relevant inventory. • Added Unicode path support to fix problems with journal loading • Added Unicode path support to Video Info (fixes problems with video opening) • Fixed a crash if there is no video to Stop • Fix for cable sprites being deleted twice. • Fix for devices sometimes not being properly removed from the system. • Fix for the "jumping out of water and bumping your head" horse bug. • Cancel timer after placing distress beacon. Fixed some more messages. • Changes to cater for bigger screens • Changes to journal to have more than 1 blueprint for the same item • Added Blueprint for Stone > Tin Ore extraction • Added Blueprint for Tin Ore > Tin Bar • Added a fix to check the graphics card for compressed texture support before trying to create .tex files. • Changed dirt to give dirt blocks that can directly be placed again • Replaced audio files for tree chopping and item pickup • Fixed the Journal - a lot of changes were lost and are now fixed • Fixed card Profile to work with Unicode windows API and display proper video card information • Fixed minimum resolution and bit depth constants • Added debug logger for start-up logging (before console.log gets initialized) • Added some start-up debugging output for new startup.log file. • Added a fix for worlds that have abandoned door helper blocks. • Added missing item descriptionsReset the position for the character image display when game resolution is changed • Change the wording from coming soon to description coming soon • Fix the world selection menu to read the World profile for the difficulty level • Fixed Character delete problem in menu • Fixed the Relic Gate message • Switched to COMPRESSED_RGBA_S3TC_DXT3_EXT textures. This should fix black texture bug in game • Tech Lantern descriptions • Fixed distress beacon image offset • Added + Right mouse usage to tutorial • Fixed too many white crystals for selection when in builder mode • Removed event driven progress from tutorial. Players can now progress at own pace with Next & Back keys • Added Q & E in defaults for controls • Removed Workbench acting as unmoveable storage container • Hopefully fixed fall animation not resetting bug. • Add Q & E to key binds • Fix issue with Star (New Indicator) on certain Items • Added a bunch of echo’s for the game loading process to try and determine why some people cannot get past common\main.cs • Fixed jelly spawn count problem • fixed melee attack targeting too far away • data tablet blueprint in journal • Fixed description of why Brute kicks you out of city. • Remove cool down on F5 Save • Fixed Player step in tar. • Changed power regulator blueprint not to use modulator • Tweaked looking for attack targets. • Keep current music when in Excavation Tunnel • Added how many trees a player has chopped to the achievements table • Added how much grass the player has destroyed to the achievements table • Added 14 new achievements • Fixed the player game light value display • Fixed the missing flashlight values into the game light. • Fixed extra research points from trees and grass ПЕРЕВОД • Исправлено: В игру были возвращены напольные люки • Исправлено: Агрессивность мобов в режиме строителя, они пытаются сопротивлятся, если их атаковать. • Удален текст первого журнала истории, будет теперь толко аудио-сообщение в начале игры. • Если вы играете впервые, вы будете сразу выведены в меню создания персонажа / мира. • Remove extra table which stored player last suit information. have update player and character display to read there profiles instead and to load the last Suit information from the players relevant inventory. • Добавлена поддержка Unicode, устраняющая возможные проблемы с загрузкой журнала • Добавлена поддержка Unicode, устраняющая возможную проблему с начальным видеороликом. • Исправлен вылет остановке видео. • Исправлено: кабельные спрайты удалялись дважды. • Исправлено: Устройства не всегда правильно извлекались из системы. • Исправлено: проблема анимации, при прыжке в воду. • Отменен таймер, после размещения аварийного маяка. Исправлены еще несколько сообщений. • Введена поддержка больших разрешений • Изменение в журнале, при наличии более, чем одного контейнера с данными. • Добавлен Чертеж: Камень > Оловянная руда • Добавлен Чертеж: Оловянная руда > Слиток олова • Добавлен фикс для проверки поддержки видеокартой сжатых текстур, прежде чем создавать .tex файлы. • Изменена земля, теперь она дает блоки земли, которые могут быть размещены в мире сразу, без переработки. • Заменены аудио файлы для срубания дерева и ударов кирки. • Исправлено: Журнал - много изменений были потеряны, и в настоящее время исправлены. • Исправлено: Карта профиля для работы в Unicode, Windows API и отображать необходимую информацию видеокарты. • Исправлено: Константы минимального разрешения и глубины цвета. • Добавлено: Дебаггер загрузки, инициализируется до console.log • Добавлено: Дебаггер пишет лог в новый файл startup.log • Added a fix for worlds that have abandoned door helper blocks. • Added missing item descriptionsReset the position for the character image display when game resolution is changed • Change the wording from coming soon to description coming soon • Закрепите меню выбора мир читать профиля мира по уровню сложности • Исправлено: Проблема с удалением персонажей из меню. • Исправлено: Relic Gate собщение. • Переход на COMPRESSED_RGBA_S3TC_DXT3_EXT текстур. Это должно исправить ошибку с черными текстурами в игре. • Tech Lantern описание • Fixed distress beacon image offset • Добавлено: + Right мыши использование в учебнике • Исправлено: Слишком много белых кристаллов при выборе режима песочницы. • Removed event driven progress from tutorial. Players can now progress at own pace with Next & Back keys • Добавлено: Q и E в значения по умолчанию для управления. • Удалено: Верстак был неразрушимым контейнером для предметов. • Hopefully fixed fall animation not resetting bug. • Добавлено: Q и E со связками клавиш. • Исправлена проблема со звездой (новый индикатор) по некоторым пунктам. • Added a bunch of echo’s for the game loading process to try and determine why some people cannot get past common\main.cs • Исправлено: Проблема с колличеством летающих медуз в игре. • Исправлено: Слишком дальняя рукопашняя атака. • data tablet blueprint in journal • Исправлено описание, почему Brute выгоняет вас из города. • Удален кулдаун на сохранение по F5 • Исправлено: движение игрока по смоле • Исправлено: Регулятор мощности теперь не использует модулятор. • Изменен обзор при атаке целей. • Keep current music when in Excavation Tunnel • Добавлено: Срубание дерева в списке достижений • Добавлено: Травы выкопно в списке достижений • Добавлено: 14 новых достижений • Исправлено: Изачение света на дисплее персонажа • Исправлено: Недостающее значение светимости фонарика. • Исправлено: Дополнительные очки исследований, при срубании травы и деревьев.